Ours
by x-asexuality-x
Summary: Just want to see how this goes Brittana fanfic please favorite, follow and review it really does mean alot.
1. Chapter 1

As she sat down on the sofa Santana stared into her wife's eyes and kissed her softly on her sweet forehead. Smiling back Brittany ran her fingers through Santana's long, black hair and grabbed her hand. The TV was on and Brittany flicked through the channels to find something she wanted to watch when she stopped at an episode of toddlers in tiaras.

"This makes me mad Britt, please change it" Santana asked, in reply Brittany shook her head. Santana just sniggered and turned her head to the screen.

Suddenly someone burst through the door with a black balaclava and outfit with a pistol, finger on the trigger. Both of the women's jaws dropped at the man in the doorway.

Pointing the gun at the pairing the man took the laptop on the desk and got out.

911 Santana dialled to get to the police. When she got through Santana explained the events and gave a description of the man. Santana put down the phone and pulled Brittany into her arms, holding her close. That was what Brittany loved about her wife, she was rarely sensitive but when she was, she really was. Sometimes the pair didn't need words to know exactly how one another felt, they just knew, this was one of them times.

Little did Brittany and Santana know this experience would bring them closer together.

A/N: I know that this chapter is short but I wanted to get it out and I will try to make them longer in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Pulling the sheet of her Santana smiled at Brittany and kissed her soft, pink lips. All Brittany could do was smile and kiss back. It was the next morning and the police had been and gone. Santana got from off the bed and pulled up on her clothes, a grey tank top and blue skinny jeans. Then she walked over to the mirror at the far side of the bedroom and picked up the hairbrush and yellow hair tie which she used to put up her hair into a messy bun on the top of her head.

A striped pink and white top and a black mini skirt where in the dresser, Santana picked them up and threw them across the room at Brittany who changed into them. Brittany then brushed though her luscious, blonde hair before pulling her wife into a long, passionate kiss.

The pair then left the bedroom hand in hand and into the kitchen where Brittany sat at the breakfast bar while Santana prepared pancakes. As Santana flipped the pancake Brittany asked "So San do you think they'll catch the burglar?" Santana shook her head in reply and put the pancake on a plate from out the cupboard, she then placed it in front of Brittany with a bottle of syrup. Now making a pancake for herself Santana smiled in the direction of her beautiful wife.

Holding a cup of coffee in their hand each Brittany and Santana left the house and climbed into the car on the driveway to set off to work. Both of them worked at a dance studio that they owned, Santana ran it and Brittany taught dance lessons.

Their hands tightly bonded, they walked into the studio and sat down in the office at the desk together. Santana pulled Brittany to her lips before they met and moved against each other. Brittany pushed her hand down Santana's spine and when it reached her hips it stayed perfectly.

Suddenly a brick came flying through the window with a note taped to it.

Both of them rushed towards the brick and Santana picked off the note, it read "I took that laptop last night, I hate you, and I HATE you!" Brittany's jaw dropped after Santana had read the note that had been scribbled on with a red sharpie that bled through the paper. They would have never thought that they would be the victims of a vicious hate crime but they were.

Again Santana desperately called the police, she didn't feel safe but who would?

She put down the phone and hugged Brittany, tightly, not letting her go for what seemed like for ever. When they did let go Brittany ran her fingers through Santana's long black hair and smiled, just smiled.

On the desk lay Brittany's iPod which she picked up and selected the song "Me against the music", she took Santana's hand and dragged her into the studio, grinning, she hooked it up to the speakers and it started to play through them. Brittany then started to dance and sing before Santana joined in.

When the song finished they pulled each other into an embrace, flawlessly. "You know if that idiot does anything to either of us again, well Snix is gonna go all Lima Heights on his ass!" Santana stated, Brittany just laughed in reply.

It was eight minutes before Brittany's first class started, it was Saturday and soon there would be a room full of energetic four to nine year olds eager to be taught by her.

The class had begun and Brittany had started to warm up her students, Santana stood by the door in the room and gave a warm smile in her direction, she smiled back…


	3. Chapter 3

The dance class was finished and the children were leaving as Brittany entered the office to kiss Santana on the forehead gently.

"Hey Britt Britt, I was thinking were not really safe here, I say we book a holiday to say Paris?" Santana asked in an excited voice.

"OMG yes!" Brittany ecstatically replied.

Scrolling through the holiday page, looking through for the prefect holiday, they found it, six nights, four star hotel, it would cost $2,543 for both of them. Santana turned to get Brittany's opinion and they both nodded in agreement. Now all they had to do was book it.

After Santana opened up the company's email address she sent an email to all her clients specifying when they would be closed, she then sent out a text and updated the website.

"I say we go home now" Brittany said before kissing Santana on the cheek. A smile escaped from Santana's lips and she clasped Brittany's hand and led her out through the door and into the car.

Brittany drove but they weren't going home, they went in the direction of the park.

Taking Brittany's hand Santana got out of the car, no words were needed to know what was happening. Walking hand in hand together the kissed for a few sweet seconds, just someone threw a brick at Santana knocking her out.

There was a crowd of people now gathered round her as Brittany tried to wake Santana up, no one knew who did it.

An ambulance came and Santana went away in it with Brittany.

"Will she be ok?" Brittany queried the paramedic.

"It's hard to say" the paramedic replied. Brittany just took her wife's hand and held it, tightly, not letting go, tears rolled down her pale face, she used her other hand to wipe them away but they kept coming.

As they arrived at the hospital the paramedic said "You won't be able to stay with her while we check her out but you can stay in the waiting room and we'll tell you how she is after and you can see her there." Brittany dreaded this part, she just nodded not wanting to leave her wife alone.

Santana was taken away into the hospital and Brittany was sent to a waiting room while they x-rayed her or something like that. Butterflies where going crazy in Brittany's stomach as she looked up to the ceiling, she would do anything, anything for Santana to be ok!

It was tedious in that waiting room, no magazines, newspapers or anything and making it worse she couldn't get her phone out.

A member of staff came through the door to tell her Santana's medical status "There's no serious damage to Santana but she is in a coma but she will wake up in a few days and be just like before" he said and Brittany smiled in relief. He then led her to Santana's ward, he opened the door and walked to Santana's bed. Santana just lay there, her skin was pale and pasty, there was about half a dozen tubes going through her, her heart was still beating at a normal pace and her breathing was the same, that was a massive relief to Brittany.

Holding Santana's hand Brittany leaned down to kiss her forehead, she never wanted to leave until Santana woke up but she knew it was inevitable that she did. Their hands were tightly bonded to each other, Brittany's head against the peeling blue wall.

It had been a good few hours and Brittany was getting hungry so she went to the hospital canteen where she brought a chicken sandwich and a bottle of water. She picked around the sandwich and drank the water slowly but she told herself she wouldn't leave the table till she had finished it. Finishing the water off she threw her rubbish in the bin and walked towards the shop where she brought a plush bear that held a heart saying get well soon.

Holding the bear she entered the ward again and put the bear beside Santana as she kissed her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

It was two days later, Brittany walked into the hospital ward, and Santana lay there expressionless. With a glimmer of hope in her eyes Brittany leaned down to kiss Santana who looked almost dead except she was breathing and her eyes didn't have that glassy dead look. Brittany took her wife's motionless hand and kept it firmly between the two of hers.

As Brittany ran her fingers through Santana's soft black hair she blinked, she was awake.

"Where am I? What happened?" Santana questioned.

"You were knocked out by that idiot and you've been in a coma for a few days but there's no permanent damage" Brittany answered and then stepped away to get the nurse.

"Santana we have to keep you under observation for another hour then you can go" the nurse said.

Brittany walked out the hospital with Santana on her arm, they then got into the car and drove back home.

After walking through the front door they both sat on the sofa and Santana turned the TV on. The Simpsons then came on and Brittany grinned. Santana then brushed her hand down Brittany's arm and snuggled up to her. Brittany was tired, she had been up all the past few nights due to worrying about Santana who then closed her eyes.

A few hours later Santana woke up and walked over to the fridge to get a glass of orange juice which she drank sat at the kitchen table.

A/N: I know this is short but I wanted to get this out as quickly as possible after the last chapter but I promise the next one will make up for it. Also please review, like and favourite it means alought.


End file.
